


Cheaters

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Ryoma is the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: “He cheats on you and you want a threesome?”





	Cheaters

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt '"things you said through your teeth" for dreamermoonchan on tumblr

Ryoma was backed into a corner- literally and metaphorically.

It wasn’t _fair_!  He hadn’t done anything wrong! Okay, he’d kissed Tezuka once. By accident. Just as Sanada -his boyfriend, Sanada- had walked in and seen them.

He hadn’t meant to kiss Tezuka, it had just sort of happened. They’d always been a thing between them. Tezuka was special to him.

And Sanada couldn’t talk! He was just as fixated with Tezuka! Ryoma wasn’t the one to call him ‘Tezuka’ during sex.

Tezuka was looking prim and proper as if he and Ryoma hadn’t given into the weird bond between them and kissed. Despite both knowing Ryoma was very much in a relationship.

Sanada was glaring at both of them. Ryoma wished he would say or do something. 

At least it had been a good kiss.

“So, what’s my punishment?” Ryoma asked when no one else seemed to want to say anything. “I’ve pissed you both off, so punish me.”

Sanada started to turn red and Ryoma couldn’t help but smirk. He may look like a proper young man, but underneath Sanada was fairly kinky -or had hung around Yukimura too long.

Tezuka noticed this too. “He cheats on you and you want a threesome?” He asked, incredulously. Ryoma was surprised he knew what ‘threesome’ even meant; he’d spent too much time in Germany.

“Do you?” Ryoma asked jumping onto his boyfriend’s train of thought. 

Tezuka turned a delicate shade of pink. “There’s a bed in the next room,” he said eventually.

Ryoma smirked. This couldn’t have worked out better if he’d tried.


End file.
